Disappear
by The Six of Hearts
Summary: when they were together, the rest of the world seemed to disappear. song-fic, one-shot, HigexBlue


6H:Hi everyone! I'm The Six of Hearts, here with my first Wolf's Rain ficcy! Everyone cheer!!

Anaretsu: Feh. Everyone boo and hiss at her!

6H:That's not nice, Anaerstu! Anyway, I was sort of upset about the lack of HigexBlue fics out there. Hello people! On the internet and everywhere they call Blue "Hige's girlfriend!" And plus, Hige happens to be my favorite character! Do you know why?

Anaretsu: Let me guess- because his voice actor is-

6H: JOSHUA SETH!!!!EKKK!! (drools) Just like my dear Takeshi and Tai...(sighs) Ahh....

Anaretsu: Oh just shut up!

6H:As you already know (sniff) I don't own Wolf's Rain ,or the song "Disppear" by Hoobastank.

-song-

----

The moon was slowly rising over the barren desert landscape. A few clouds passed by, but other than that, it was a clear night. A small breeze came and blew a few sand particles fly into the air. They happened to land in the dark hair of a blue eyed woman how happened to be up at this late hour. She watched the moon with a distant look in her eyes. She heard footsteps come towards her and turned, growling at the approaching person.

"Oh, it's you." Blue said, after realizing that the person wasn't and enemy.

"You don't sound thrilled." Hige said, come to next next to her.

"I came here to be alone, you know." she said a little heated.

"Maybe I wanted to be alone too." he replied, smiling. She turned away from him, avoiding looking at him. "Hey, what's the matter? Why are you all bummed out?" he asked.

"It's nothing, really." she replied.

-there's a pain that sleeps inside

it sleeps with just one eye

and awakens the moment that you leave.-

Hige frowned a bit. He just wished he could get through to her once and awhile. But he wasn't one to give up.

"Blue?"

"What?"

"Why did you really come all the way out here? We're pretty far from the others."

"I just don't...feel like I fit in is all. Why did I even decide to come with you guys in the first place?" She still avoided his eyes, because she knew those eye would get her to say everything without even knowing it.

-though I try to look away

the pain it still remains

only leaving when you're next to me.-

Hige stood up, looking out at the desert below.

"Was it because of me, maybe?" he joked. She laughed softly.

"You wish."

"What? It's the truth though isn't it?" he looked back across the desert, as if making sure no one else was there. "Hey, what do you think about a walk in the desert? It's a nice night and all." Blue stood up, brishing off her clothes.

"Okay." she agreed. They walked down from the cliff and soon were going across the sand. It was silent, not even the wind blew, but it was calm and peacful. Hige looked over at her, noticing that she walked with her head down and her hands in her pockets. She looked sad, and he wanted to make her smile.

"It's like there's no one else in the world right now. Just us walking across this desert." he said.

"Yeah, maybe."

-do you know that everytime you're near

everybody else seems far away?

so can you come and make them disappear?

make them disappear so we can stay....-

"Is there something on your mind? You just seem really quiet." he asked. She said nothing for awhile, and he too, lasped into silence.

"It does feel like there's no one else in the world now." she said suddenly. "That it's just us."

"I always get that feeling when I'm near you." Hige said without thinking. She stopped walking and looked at him. He went ahead a few paces before realizing she wasn't next to him anymore. He turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"Did you just say that?" she asked. He looked confused.

"Say what?" She shook her head, walking to catach up to him again.

"Nevermind." she murmered. The two walked in silence again. But the silence bothered Hige. He was about to say something, when he felt something wrap around his arm. Blue leaned on his shoulder as they walked. He smiled to himself.

"You cold?"

"Not really."

-so I stand and look around

distracted by the sounds

of everyone and everything I see-

"Wouldn't it be great if we really were the only people on earth?" Hige asked.

"Maybe. Then we wouldn't have so many problems. But I guess it would be borning after awhile."

"Then I guess I'll just have to settle for this." he responded. The moon shone big and yellow in the sky above, casting pletnly of light for them to see. He just wished that Blue would open up to him more. Did he really like her? Hell yeah, he thought, she was beautiful and smart and had a wonderful scent that he could get intoxicated from. But she was so distant all the time. For now, he just wouldn't think about all that. For now, he would pretend they were the only people in the world. The only wolves left, with no humans to bother them...

-and I search through every face

without a single trace

of the person, the person that I need....

do you know that everytime you're near,

everybody else seems far away?

so can you come and make them disappear?

make them disappear and we can stay....-

"I wouldn't mind if this turned out to be paradise." Hige said, once again, without thinking or knowing he said it out loud.

"It might be nice, if you put it that way." she said. Okay, now he knew he just blurted out what he was thinking, but it didn't bother him much.

"Hey, maybe we should turn back. We wouldn't want to get lost." he said. So they headed back for the cliff, walking in silence, their footsteps the only sound. He looked down at her. She was really pretty in the moonlight, he thought. He wondered why she was so sad all the time. Didn't she ever get tired of it?

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"This was nice. I'm glad you came looking for me."

"I didn't come l-"

"I know you were. You're a horrible liar." she cut him off. He sighed.

"Okay, you caught me. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I saw you were gone, I went looking for you. You have this effect on me that makes everyone else go away."

-there's a pain that sleeps inside

it sleeps with just one eye

amd awakens, the moment that you leave.

and I search through every face

without a single trace

of the person, the person that I need....-

They were almost back to where the others were sleeping, so Hige stopped walking for a minute. Blue slipped off his arm and looked up at him.

"Are you going to be able to sleep now?"

"I don't know. You might keep me up all night." he replied joking. She laughed.

"You're really something, you know?"

"I've been told that a few times." He smiled at her, and she gave him a half smile. He shoved his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt and looked back up at the moon. It was a full moon tonight. A few clouds passed in front of it. But still, not a sound was made. After a few moments of silence had passed, he turned back around and faced her. Closing his eyes, he bent down and gave her a quick, gemtle kiss on the lips.

"Hige?"

"If I'm gonna stay up all night thinking about _you, _then you might as well spend the whole night up thinking about _me_." he smiled at her.

"I figured you would pull something like this." she said, laughing a bit.

-do you know that everytime you're near, everbody else seems far away?

so can you come and make them disappear?

make them disappear and we can stay....-

They walked back in silence to the group and once again, it felt like the world was theirs again,

and only theirs.....

----End

6H:It took me awhile to come up with this. Please review!


End file.
